A Full Moon Night
by anime-patriot
Summary: Kagome knew what happened to Inuyasha when it was night of the new moon, but what she didn't know was what happened when it was a full moon. She's about to find out, and she'll be glad that she did. LJ Prompt: Forest/Woods setting. R&R!


**Hey everyone, I haven't posted anything in awhile, so I wrote a quick one-shot of Inuyasha and Kagome for you to enjoy. So I hope you all review and tell me what you think of it! ^_^**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own any rights to the Inuyasha series.**

**

* * *

**

Kagome was lying in her sleeping bag on the ground, staring blankly into the fire. She couldn't get herself to sleep no matter how hard she tried.

Kagome sighed softly to herself, all she could think about was Inuyasha and where he might be.

It had been this way since she had first met him every full moon he'd leave their group for the night and wouldn't return until morning.

What made it worse was that he never explained why he would. Kagome knew it wasn't because he was looking for Kikyo.

At least she hoped that wasn't the case since she and Inuyasha had admitted their love for one another. And if he was looking for Kikyo, why was it every full moon?

She stayed where she was, her eyes wandering over at her friends; they were all asleep. She wished that she could do the same.

She let out a soft aggravated sigh and stood up. She decided to try and find Inuyasha. She needed to know why he would always disappear without an explanation.

Being careful not to wake the others, she tip-toed quietly off into the neighboring forest. Kagome walked along, keeping an eye out for any dangerous demons.

She realized that it might have been a smart idea to bring along her bow and arrows.

"Inuyasha?" She called out, then growing quiet as she listened for a response. She called his name a few more times as she walked deeper into the forest. She huffed growing more frustrated and worried about him. '_Where could he be?'_ She wondered quietly.

She continued walking, stopping and looking around every time she heard the leaves so much as rustle in the trees and bushes around her from the wind. "It's so eerily quiet." She said quietly to herself.

Right as she had finished her sentence she felt strong arms grab her from behind. Kagome gasped and managed to pull herself away. She quickly turned around and found herself standing in front of Inuyasha.

Only the whites of his eyes were gone red. His irises instead of their usual honey-golden were piercing ice blue. And the light purple marks were on his cheeks. Kagome slowly took a step back when she noticed the smirk on his lips, which also exposed his fangs which had grown longer.

"Inuyasha…what's wrong? Where's Tetsusaiga?" She asked, her voice soft, trying to not tip Inuyasha off that she was a little scared. Just like all the other times he had been transformed into a full fledged demon.

"Tetsusaiga doesn't affect me on nights of the full moon," He chuckled lowly. His voice and laugh lower than usual. More menacing. "I told you to never come after me Kagome," He said as his laughter stopped, his eyes never leaving her's.

"Inuyasha snap out of it," Kagome said, wanting to step forward but she couldn't, not with the look he had in his eyes.

Inuyasha only looked at her, "I'm in control of my demon…just not of his needs. I'm not going to kill you." Inuyasha quickly had Kagome pinned against a near tree, keeping her arms above her head with one of his hands.

Kagome tried pulling away from him, "Inuyasha stop this! This isn't you." Inuyasha tipped his head to her neck, "Oh but it is…I'm not going to hurt you, Kagome. I won't let him go that far." He ran his tongue over the side of her neck, feeling her quickening pulse against his lips.

"Inuyasha no…I-" Kagome gasped feeling his free hand cup her breasts through her blouse. She tried moving away from his touch. She hated that she actually liked it, considering the current circumstances.

Her reaction only made him smirk. He used his claws carefully to pop open her blouse, button by button. Kagome tried getting her hands free but it was a fruitless effort on her part. Inuyasha was too strong for her as his half-demon self, not to mention his human self as well.

Inuyasha moved his hand down over her stomach, letting his nails tenderly graze over her skin. He tipped his head up and captured her lips with his own.

Kagome hesitated for a second but reluctantly kissed him back. She let a soft moan escape when his hand slipped under her skirt after undoing the side button and zipper.

Inuyasha's hand moved over her smooth skin on her thigh. His grip loosening on her wrists, knowing that she wouldn't fight him anymore.

He tried fighting his demon side off for a bit longer, knowing that once he was inside of her, there would be no more control.

Kagome wrapped her arms around Inuyasha neck, kissing him with more urgency. Inuyasha grinned as he moved his hand further up Kagome's leg and ripped off her panties. He pushed the thoughts from his demon self off, but only barely. The harder his cock grew the more dominate his demon became.

He ran his fingers along Kagome's wet folds, earning a soft moan from her. He was surprised at how much she had actually been turned on, even though he could sense her arousal.

Kagome moaned softly, they had never done anything like this before. Inuyasha picked her up and wrapped her legs around him, slipping two of his fingers inside of her gently.

Kagome leaned her back against the tree and kept her arms around Inuyasha's neck, rocking her hips.

Inuyasha's demon was growing impatient, causing him to shortly lose control. He slipped a third finger inside of Kagome's body, and she let her head fall back against the tree, groaning at the foreign feeling.

Inuyasha carefully searched for her virginal barrier but didn't find one, due to all the combat she had been in.

He smirked and pulled his fingers from her, loosening the ties on his hakama pants and pulling his shaft from them.

Kagome looked at him and saw the wild and untamed look in his eyes as he aligned himself with her entrance, pushing himself inside of her immediately.

Kagome's breath hitched in her throat and she let out a small sound a pain, but more of discomfort from the new feeling.

Inuyasha didn't want to wait, he wanted so badly to ravage her. He wanted to take her hard and fast while she was pressed up against the tree. But he didn't allow himself to do that. He let Kagome adjust to his size, and began to rock his hips was she pushed down against him.

"Ah…Yasha." Kagome said, her eyes fluttering shut. He hands moving forward to his shoulders, gripping them tightly.

Inuyasha's demon side arose again, he ripped Kagome's bra down the middle, letting her breasts free. His mouth covered one of her perked nipples immediately. He began to gradually increase his tempo, pounding into Kagome faster, letting low growls slip from his lips.

Kagome's hands moved to his hair, gripping tightly and tugging harder every time he thrusted inside of her. Inuyasha's mouth trailed over to her other breast, his warm tongue running over her nipple lightly, teasing it. Kagome gave soft moans and gasps of appreciation.

Kagome pulled Inuyasha's face up to her's, kissing him passionately as she felt herself near to climaxing. Their tongues intertwined together, her moans muffled by his lips. Kagome felt her muscles tense and a shudder of pleasure go down her spine as her inner walls tightened around Inuyasha's shaft.

She broke the kiss moaning Inuyasha's name loudly, her body relaxing again. Kagome's mind was in a haze, her eyes glassy and unfocused, gasping as Inuyasha's thrusts continued before he reached his climax as well, releasing his seed inside of her.

Kagome kissed Inuyasha deeply again, looking into his eyes when she broke the kiss. His face had returned to normal, his eyes were back to their honey golden, his cheeks were their normal color, and his fangs had returned to normal size. He smiled at Kagome and gave her another chaste kiss before kissing along her jaw.

"I think I'm going to be coming with you on full moons from now on…" Kagome said laughing softly. Inuyasha looked at her, smirking, "You know the night's still young." Kagome gasped when he rocked his hips against her again.

It was going to be a long night.

* * *

**Figured I'd write another one-shot of these two! I hope you all enjoyed it. Please review! ^_^**

**A/N: I currently have two fics in the works right now, but don't expect them to start being posted until I've finished them, that way I don't have to rush through the chapters and keep you all waiting for more. ^_^**

**BUT I will be writing some one-shots on the side so I'll be able to post at least one thing every now and again till those stories are done.**


End file.
